Creatures of the Deep
About Creatures of the Deep is an attraction at Sea World that displays animatronic ancient-marine animals, such as aquatic dinosaurs and the mythical Kraken. The attraction is conveyed in two areas of the park. It's format and attraction type is the same as Dinosaur Island. Main Area The main area appears outdoors next to the main show lagoon, in which is accessed through a themed gate, in front of the Kraken animatronic. Adjacent to the gate is more theming, with a Creatures of the Deep flag attached to a pirate ship, besides the rusted themed entrance. This area features a path that guests can walk through to observe the array of animatronics and factual signs. This area features sharks, The Lochness Monster, The Kraken, a crocodile and other more jurassic animals. Mist accompanies the animatronics on display along with speakers playing themed sound effects. Fairly roughly mid way through the main outdoor area of the attraction, is the Rescue Point Lighthouse. There is also a short additional upstairs path that only displays a few animatronics including a crocodile, that connects up to the main path. Creatures of the Deep Discovery Centre The second area of the attraction, Creatures of the Deep Discovery Centre, is located roughly opposite the entrance of the outdoor entrance, next to the main Sea World Monorail station. It features animatronics indoor on display in an upstairs and downstairs floor. It features creatures such as jellyfish and giant turtles, along with factual information and real life museum artefacts. Above when entering the area, is a swarm of hanging jellyfish. Adjacent and besides this area is the Creatures of the Deep shop, which sells merchandise of the attraction. Additionally, both areas of the attraction both feature one animatronic that can be controlled by guests via panel that has equipped buttons that can move different areas of the creature's body. These animatronics are the Lochness Monster in the outdoor area, and a giant turtle in the indoor area. Discovery Trail The Creature's of the Deep discovery trail is an educational trail guide, based on a series of puzzles and trail stops. Trail guides are handed out at Trail HQ and the front gate. Once the trail stops are completed guests earn a pack of Creatures of the Deep themed Discovery cards (18 to collect). The rarest card is the Megalodon card. Guests can also receive packs of cards with every $20 or more spent at any retail or food and beverage outlet through the park. History Creatures of the Deep surfaced on the 6th of June 2015, replacing the area of Dinosaur Island. Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/animals/creatures-of-the-deep.aspx * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/animals/discovery-trail.aspx Gallery Creatures of the deep.jpg Discovery Trail 1.jpg Creatures of the Deep.jpg Discovery Trail.jpg Discovery Cards.jpg Creatures of the Deep indoors 14.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 12.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 13.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 11.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 9.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 7.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 10.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 1.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 3.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 6.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 4.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 5.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors 2.JPG Creatures of the Deep indoors.JPG Creatures of the Deep 1.jpg Creatures of the Deep 28.jpg Creatures of the Deep 26.jpg Creatures of the Deep 10.jpg Creatures of the Deep 12.jpg Creatures of the Deep 27.jpg Creatures of the Deep 24.jpg Creatures of the Deep 23.jpg Creatures of the Deep 13.JPG Creatures of the Deep 22.jpg Creatures of the Deep 25.jpg Creatures of the Deep 14.JPG Creatures of the Deep 21.jpg Creatures of the Deep 20.jpg Creatures of the Deep 19.jpg Creatures of the Deep 18.jpg Creatures of the Deep 11.jpg Creatures of the Deep 17.jpg Creatures of the Deep 15.JPG Creatures of the Deep 16.jpg Creatures of the Deep 2.jpg Creatures Of The Deep-ComingSoon.jpg Creatures of the Deep indoors 8.JPG Creatures of the Deep Leviathan.jpg Creatures of the Deep merchandise.jpg Creatures of the Deep 13.jpeg Creatures of the Deep 3.jpg Creatures of the Deep 30.jpg Creatures of the Deep 5.jpg Creatures of the Deep 35.jpg Creatures of the Deep 7.jpg Creatures of the Deep 6.jpg Creatures of the Deep 36.jpg Creatures of the Deep 37.jpg Creatures of the Deep 8.jpg Creatures of the Deep 9.jpg Creatures of the Deep 31.jpg Creatures of the Deep 32.jpg Creatures of the Deep 38.jpg Creatures of the Deep 34.jpg Creatures of the Deep 33.jpg Creatures of the Deep 39.jpg Creatures of the Deep 4.jpg Creatures of the Deep 40.jpg Sea World Creatures of the Deep Facebook post 2.png Sea World Creature of the Deep Facebook post 1.png Creatures of the Deep 41.jpg Sea World Creatures of the Deep Facebook post.png Rescue Point Lighthouse.jpg Monorail station and Creatures of the Deep indoors.JPG Category:Animatronic Exhibits